


Nicéphore Delmortov, au service des aurors

by ElaiaSumendi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaiaSumendi/pseuds/ElaiaSumendi
Summary: Crack-fic tragi-comique sur fond d'horreur cosmique. Où Voldy joue les chasseurs de prime consultant pour les aurors sous le nom de Nicéphore Delmortov, où Harry est à Poufsouffle et invente des gadgets à la con, et où le vieux Nott s'occupe du service garderie. Sans parler de Démétria Fawley qui joue les charmeuses de crapaud à noeud-rose, de Rogue qui deale de l'aspirine-O-O-O-O-O-1995. Voldemort est de retour. Pour péter la gueule à son rival qui a touché à ses affaires durant son absence, il décide d'infiltrer et d'utiliser les aurors sous l'identité de Nicéphore Delmortov, chasseur de prime. Oui, Delmortov est un grossier anagramme, mais ce Voldemort-là est joueur. Même qu'il est passé par Gryffondor, mais chut. Ça c'est un secret. Évidemment, ça serait plus simple s'il n'y avait pas cet austère professeur d'histoire de la magie qui tournait autour de sa meuf. Sans compter cette gamine de sept ans, trouvée au détour d'une enquête. Heureusement, y a toujours le vieux Nott pour assurer le service de garderie.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)





	Nicéphore Delmortov, au service des aurors

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic ce situe dans une dimension parallèle aux Monstres de Serpentard, mais dans le même Voldyverse. Elles peuvent être lues séparément.
> 
> Elle se passe dans la même dimension que la fanfic Jurassic World "L'Oeil Ecarlate", mais 20 ans avant. Là encore, les deux histoires peuvent être lues séparément, mais elles se complètent bien.
> 
> Elle est aussi bâtie sur une structure un peu particulière : elle est constituée de saisons, elles-mêmes constituées d'épisodes divisés en chapitre.

**Saison 1 : Cicatrices et Croquemitaine**

**Épisode 1 : la Cabane du Chêne**

**Chapitre 1 : Une aide providentielle**

Des volutes d'encens planaient dans la petite chapelle. Des résines de myrrhes et d'oliban fumaient sur un charbon ardent contenu dans une petite coupe de pierre posée sur l'autel. À ses côtés, se trouvait une statue grenat représentant une femme sans visage sur laquelle on avait gravé le glyphe alchimique de Mercure. De part et d'autre se trouvaient deux plus petites statuettes, une à la blancheur d'albâtre et décorée du glyphe de Vénus et l'autre à la noirceur d'obsidienne et décorée du glyphe de Pluton.

Agenouillée devant l'autel, une jeune femme priait. Sa grande beauté – une chevelure d'un blond lunaire, une peau de porcelaine et des yeux argentés – trahissait le sang de vélane, certes dilué, qui coulait dans ses veines. La jeune femme pleurait.

Sur l'autel, elle avait déposé une pomme rouge comme le sang et sur cette pomme, elle avait gravé le seau d'Uranus.

— Ô noble dame sans visage, murmurait-elle, je t'en supplie. Offre-moi un signe. Toi la Deuxième Sœur que l'on dit maîtresse du Destin et mère de la Providence, guide-moi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux se perdre dans toute sa ferveur religieuse. Ses mains se crispaient sur une petite amulette, une plume emprisonnée dans de la résine sur laquelle on avait apposé runes et sigils.

La porte de la minuscule chapelle s'ouvrit avec fracas. La jeune femme sursauta, adressa une dernière prière silencieuse à la Sainte Sororité, ouvrit les yeux. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle se saisit de sa baguette et se retourna

Trois hommes venaient d'entrer. Le plus grand d'entre eux, bâti comme une armoire à glace, portait sur le visage d'une affreuse cicatrise, qui courrait du front jusqu'au menton, lui volant l'œil droit au passage. Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent.

— Fini le cache-cache Fawley. Tu vas nous suivre, dit l'homme à la cicatrice.

Démétria Fawley osait à peine respirer. Le suivre ? Non, hors de question. Jamais elle ne retournerait auprès du monstre qui avait envoyé l'homme à la cicatrice. L'exécuteur des basse-oeuvres leva vers elle un pistolet. C'était sa marque à lui, une arme à feu plutôt qu'une baguette. Démétria regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, d'un signe, quelque chose. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

— Tu oserais ainsi profaner un lieu sacré de la Sainte Sororité ? Articula Démétria d'une voix étranglée.

Ce qui arracha un rire à l'homme à la cicatrice.

— Et comment que j'ose ! La Sainte Sororité… Baste ! La grandeur du Maître les dépasse dans une mesure qu'il est impossible à décrire !

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Démétria commençait à le croire, que l'horreur dépassait la bonté en ce monde et que tôt ou tard, le chaos et la folie finiraient pas l'engloutir.

Sur un signe de leur chef, les deux hommes de main s'approchèrent de Démétria. Elle attaqua, chercha à se défendre. Des coups de feu claquèrent. Des balles firent mouche. Démétria s'effondra à terre avec un cri de douleur. L'homme à la cicatrice tira encore. Pas pour tuer, mais pour faire souffrir. Clouée au sol, Démétria tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Impossible. La souffrance noyait son esprit. Encore un coup de feu encore une balle qui labourait sa chair et brisait ses os.

Au milieu de la tourmente qui manquait de la submerger, un éclat écarlate captura l'attention de Démétria. Il provenait de l'autel. Et dans le ventre, dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles les plus intimes, un vide qui résonnait.

Une violente explosion secoua la chapelle de la Sainte Sororité. Des pierres, des gravats, de la poussière volèrent. Démétria toussa. Les yeux irrités, la gorge en feu, les oreilles sifflantes, elle tentait de comprendre. Des détonations encore. On attaquait les trois sorciers. Ils répliquaient. On attrapa le bras de Démétria. Le monde se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle.

Et ce fut le noir.

OoOoOoO

Des voix, à côtés. Ça parlait. Ça se disputait. Et Démétria tentait de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés de sa conscience. Difficile, lorsque l'on émergeait après un sommeil de souffrance.

Elle se trouvait dans un lit. On avait soigné ses blessures. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux. Une lumière tamisée filtrait par le dessous de rideaux aux fleurs toutes désuètes. Tant d'éléments qui confortaient Démétria dans cette seule et même idée : elle avait échappé aux griffes de cet homme, ou plutôt de ce monstre, qui hantait ses pires cauchemars.

La poitrine oppressée, elle osait à peine respirer, de crainte qu'un souffle trop violent ne balaye ses maigres espoirs.

En parlant de violence, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La pièce s'illumina dans la même seconde, arrachant à Démétria un gémissement terrifié.

— Helena, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus délicate ! Protesta une voix d'homme.

Le cœur de Démétria rata un battement. Elle cilla, n'osant croire en sa chance. Mais oui, c'était bien lui! Kingsley Schackelbolt se trouvait dans la pièce, vêtu d'une belle robe de sorcier lilas et tançant une jeune femme de grande taille d'un regard réprobateur.

— Ce n'est pas pour ma délicatesse qu'on apprécie mon travail, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle désigna Démétria du bout du doigt.

— Et elle est réveillée.

Un beau sourire éclaira le visage de Schackelbolt.

— Démétria ! Comment te sens-tu ? J'aurais aimé qu'on se retrouve dans de meilleures circonstances, mais au moins, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Démétria opina avec raideur. Était-ce bien réel ? Se trouvait-elle sous la protection de l'un des aurors les plus redoutables ? Elle n'osait y croire !

— T'as eu une sacrée chance, grommela la-dite Helena. J'étais en train de chasser le Klosen – l'homme à la cicatrice qui te poursuivait – quand je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être commencer par te mettre en sécurité.

— Helena Hart est l'une de nos meilleurs aurors, précisa Schackelbolt avec un sourire un peu forcé, même si elle a un caractère effroyable.

— Comment ça, l'une des meilleurs ? La meilleure, oui ! T'entends-ça, Fawley ? La meilleure auror de toute la Grande-Bretagne rien que pour toi. À croire que c'est la providence qui nous a permis de nous croiser.

Démétria frémit devant le regard rapace que Helena Hart posa sur celle. C'était une femme de très grande taille – frôlant peut-être le mètre quatre-vingt-dix – avec une silhouette athlétique, des pommettes osseuses, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux roux sombre coupés courts, et une incroyable lueur d'assurance qui brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

— Helena, nous en avons déjà parlé, protesta Schackelbolt. Je t'interdis de l'utiliser comme appât !

— Et pourquoi pas ? La providence la met sur ma route et je devrais l'ignorer ?!

— Non !

— Tu es trop rigide.

— Ça s'appelle de l'éthique.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux. Moi, j'appelle ça se mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Je mets la main sur Démétria Fawley deux jours à peine après que le petit Potter soit sorti du labyrinthe en criant au grand retour de Voldemort et toi, tu voudrais que je refuse d'utiliser un tel atout !

Plusieurs informations frappèrent en même temps le cerveau épuisé de Démétria. Helena Hart avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Hart voulait l'utiliser pour attraper Voldemort. Et surtout :

— Voldemort est de retour ! s'étrangla Démétria.

C'était horrible. Une vague d'espoir viscérale l'envahit. Elle s'efforça de la refouler. En vain. Toute une partie de son être, une partie infâme qu'elle aurait tant voulu oublier, n'attendait plus qu'une chose : retrouver le mage noir. Quelle indécence, face à deux aurors qui lui avaient sauvé la vie ! La gorge nouée par la honte, Démétria baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

— Ma foi, railla Hart. Elle m'a l'air plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de le retrouver.

— J'ai dit non, insista Schackelbolt.

— Tu es cruel, protesta Hart avec emphase. Comment oses-tu t'opposer ainsi à la réunion de deux amants ?

Schackelbolt se figea. D'un ordinaire souriant et jovial, l'auror arborait désormais une expression de colère terrifiante.

— Dehors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Hart se fendit d'un sourire goguenard

— Soit.

Elle esquissa une parodie de révérence qui suintait d'insolence.

— Mes hommages à monsieur le Serpent, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce non sans un dernier sourire provocateur.

La porte claqua avec violence. Les murs tremblèrent. Démétria aussi. Bien malgré elle, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Étouffée par la culpabilité que lui inspiraient ses propres sentiments, Démétria gardait les yeux baissés.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Schackelbolt. Helena est une jeune auror talentueuse, mais elle a vraiment un caractère épouvantable.

Il posa une main sur celle de Démétria. La jeune femme tressaillit.

— Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Enfin, je crois.

La gorge nouée, Démétria était incapable d'articuler une réponse. Pourquoi était-elle si faible et si lâche ? Pourquoi cette envie irrépressible de retrouver cet homme qui avait causé tant de destruction ?

— Tu songes à le retrouver, devina Schackelbolt d'une voix douce.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix, juste de la compassion. Peut-être était-ce encore pire.

— Je… Je suis désolée, sanglota Démétria. Je… après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… C'est une trahison… Je sais que c'est un monstre. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le retrouver.

— De tous les monstres qui ont hanté ton existence, il était, à ton échelle, le moins mauvais, admit l'auror. Je conçois, surtout après avoir échappé de peu à un sbire de Kriegbringer, qu'il puisse représenter à tes yeux une idée de sécurité.

— Lui seul peut me protéger de Kriegbringer, avoua Demétria dans un murmure étranglé.

— Il y a Dumbledore aussi, tenta Schackelbolt.

— Lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé ailleurs.

— Lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé ailleurs, concéda l'auror.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, l'auror la prit dans ses bras. Démétria s'y abandonna, libérant enfin le flot de larmes et de peine qui oppressait son cœur et sa gorge.

OoOoOoO

Le soleil brillait sur la campagne écossaise. Avec toutes ces pots de fleur suspendus aux fenêtres et le bleu profond du ciel, Pré-au-Lard prenait des allures de carte postale.

— Faut avouer qu'on y respire mieux qu'à Londres, marmonna Hart alors qu'elles traversaient le village à trop vive allure pour les jambes encore fragiles de Démétria.

Certes, avec la magie, les blessures par balle se guérissaient en un rien de temps, mais ça ne faisait tout de même que quatre jours de Klosen l'avait attaquée. Démétria avec l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Voldemort était de retour, même si le Ministère refusait d'y croire. Ça, ça changeait tout.

Voldemort. Tant d'espoir et tant de craintes cristallisées en ce seul nom. Nom que Démétria s'efforça de chasser de son esprit. Elle n'était pas là pour lui, aujourd'hui. Ou, plus exactement, elle était là à cause de lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. C'était suicidaire. C'était désespéré. Mais désespérée, ne l'était-elle pas depuis des années ? Peut-être aurait-elle d'ailleurs dû céder plutôt à cette extrémité.

Bien vite – trop vite au goût de Démétria – elles arrivèrent aux grilles de Poudlard.

— Tu es sûre de ton coup, Fawley ? demanda Hart une dernière fois.

L'auror jouait les gardes du corps. Parce qu'elle se préoccupait de la sécurité de Démétria ou parce qu'elle espérait appâter Klosen ? Démétria préférait ne pas connaître la réponse.

— Certaine, dit Démétria de la voix la plus affirmée possible.

Pour une fois qu'elle se montrait courageuse et choisissait la difficulté ! Ou alors, elle était encore plus lâche et plus désespérée encore qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Hart ne s'attarda pas sur ses états d'âme. Elle sonna. Et très vite, trop vite, Minerva McGonagall vint leur ouvrir les grilles de Poudlard. Toujours aussi digne que dans les souvenirs de Démétria, avec quelques rides en plus, MacGonagall salua les visiteuses avec une légère raideur.

— D'ordinaire, les candidats attendent que leur prédécesseur ait libéré officiellement la place pour postuler.

— Oh, je t'en prie Minerva, répliqua Hart d'un air ennuyé. Tout le monde sait que ce bon vieux Fol-Oeil va pas rester plus longtemps dans le château. Une année en fond de malle, c'est bien suffisant.

Ce qui lui attira un regard réprobateur de la part de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Guère troublée, Hart eut l'insolence de se fendre d'un beau sourire.

Le trajet vers le bureau du directeur fut plus simple que Démétria ne l'avait redouté. Il y eut bien quelques murmures qui naquirent sur son passage, quelques élèves – en particulier parmi les plus âgés – pour la pointer du doigt, mais il n'y eut ni insulte, ni crachat comme elle l'avait redouté. Comme elle l'avait vécu par le passé, alors que les foules britanniques reportaient sur elle la haine qu'elles avaient éprouvée à l'encontre Voldemort. Démétria Fawley, la catin de Lord Voldemort.

McGonagall lança le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota pour les laisser gravir l'escalier. Encore quelques pas et Démétria entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était si parfaitement identique à celui de ses souvenirs – même instruments délicats posés sur les étagères, même phénix au pelage flamboyant qui somnolait sur son perchoir – que Démétria se crut projetée des années en arrière.

Dumbledore aussi, demeurait le parfait reflet du vieil homme excentrique que Démétria gardait en mémoire, avec une robe de sorcier haute en couleur, des lunettes en demi-lune et des longs doigts fins occupés à dépiauter un bonbon au citron.

— Ah, Démétria, pile à l'heure comme à ton habitude ! La salua gaiement le directeur de Poudlard. Mais assieds-toi donc, je t'en prie. Oh, et laisse-moi te présenter ton futur nouveau collègue : Hector Grimm !

En effet, un homme des plus austères se trouvait déjà installé dans l'une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau de Dumbledore. Il inclina poliment la tête pour saluer Démétria.

— Nouveau collègue ? Répéta la jeune femme incertaine.

— Mais oui, mais oui. Le professeur Binns a eut une révélation : il a découvert qu'il était mort et qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de laisser la place à quelqu'un qui pourra donner un cours plus vivant. Et par je ne sais quelle providence, Hector s'est présenté à mon bureau dès le lendemain du départ du professeur Binns, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui.

Quel heureux hasard pas du tout suspect. D'un coup de baguette enjoué et les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux parchemins sur le bureau.

— Vos contrats de travail, déclara-t-il comme si cette simple explication se suffisait à elle-même. Démétria, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que notre cher Hector a, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, réussi à lever la malédiction qui pesait depuis tant d'années sur le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

— Ah vraiment ? Releva Helena Hart qui n'avait pas lâché Démétria d'une semelle.

Faut dire qu'à Poudlard, la chance était grande de croiser un mage noir ou un hors-la-loi. Restait que Grimm venait de capter toute l'attention de l'épouvantable auror et que celui-ci se contentait de soutenir son regard perçant avec stoïcisme. Pas très causant le Grimm. Ni très expressif. Ils promettaient d'être sympas ces repas à la table des professeurs, si Démétria se retrouvait entre Grimm et Rogue.

Du reste, Grimm était un assez bel homme. La trentaine légèrement passée, grand et athlétique, il avait un visage aux traits fins, un profil aristocratique, des pommettes hautes et des cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

Peut-être que les discussions tourneraient autour des soins à apporter aux cheveux. Rogue en aurait bien besoin !

— Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris, ajouta l'auror, car c'est une malédiction que j'ai moi-même étudié afin de tenter de la lever – en vain.

Grimm acquiesça d'un sobre hochement de tête.

— Ce n'est pas une chose que j'aime révéler, admit-il, de crainte que ça ne donne des idées à certains. Mais je suppose qu'à une auror…

— Oui, oui, nous aurons tous le temps d'en reparler, intervint Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas l'objet du rendez-vous.

C'est vrai qu'une malédiction qui avait déjà tué une vingtaine de professeurs n'était qu'un détail aux yeux du très vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Il y avait plus important. Il y avait des papiers administratifs à signer. Démétria savait que les exigences de Dumbledore sur les compétences des enseignants étaient très basses, pour ne pas dire inexistantes (n'avait-il pas recruté Gilderoy Lockart après tout?). Tout de même. Elle pensait qu'il aurait été un peu plus compliqué d'obtenir le poste. Que Dumbledore aurait au moins un tout petit peu tenté de l'interroger sur son niveau dans la matière et ses motivations. Ou alors qu'il aurait insisté pour que ça soit Grimm qui enseigne la défense. Mais point du tout !

Le très vénérable directeur de Poudlard semblait juste heureux d'avoir complété son équipe pédagogique pour la rentrée à venir sans avoir eu à lever le moindre petit doigt.

Démétria n'avait qu'une assez piètre opinion de Dumbledore. Certes, il était puissant et talentueux, ça, elle voulait bien lui laisser. Mais c'était aussi l'un des plus grands glandeurs du monde sorcier qui s'arrangeait toujours pour disparaître lorsque la situation devenait tendue et pour que les autres fassent son travail à sa place.

Peu importait. À Poudlard, elle était hors d'atteinte de Kriegbringer. Seule cette sécurité comptait. Et peut-être qu'à l'intérieur des murs protecteurs de l'école, elle n'aurait pas la tentation de rejoindre Voldemort lorsqu'il l'appellerait. Parce qu'il l'appellerait, n'est-ce pas ? Démétria souffrait d'insécurité affective et cette question la hantait depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour de Voldemort.

Voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Ou bien la rejetterait-il comme un jouet que d'autres avaient cassé en son absence ?

Non, non. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Si elle avait choisi de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était justement pour résister à la tentation de retourner auprès de Voldemort. Elle tiendrait bon, elle s'en faisait le serment ! D'ailleurs, toute l'agitation qui suivit son arrivée à Poudlard l'aida à tenir ses résolutions. D'abord il y avait ces beuglantes de parents d'élèves qui trouvaient inacceptable que l'ancienne « maîtresse de Voldemort » (dans les lettres les plus polies) soit embauchée pour enseigner la défense à Poudlard. Ensuite il y avait Fol-Oeil qui l'ensevelissait de consignes sur les cours à donner, les programmes à suivre et ceux à négliger parce que « ces incompétents du Ministère n'y comprenaient rien ». Et puis il y avait ce petit Poufsouffle à lunettes rondes et à la célèbre cicatrice qui était venu lui adresser quelques mots de soutien peu avant de repartir par le Poudlard Express.

Harry Potter était donc à Poufsouffle. Une excellente maison que Démétria avait elle-même fréquenté en son temps, mais tout de même. Elle aurait imaginé que le célèbre survivant enquiquineur de mage noir serait tombé à Gryffondor. Étrange. Mais était-ce plus étrange que ce très ombrageux Hector Grimm, qui parlait peu en dehors de ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire à l'organisation pédagogique ?

Huit jours. Démétria tint ses résolutions huit jours. Le neuvième jour, honteuse de sa faiblesse, elle s'en alla retrouver Severus Rogue en catimini pour lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres ?

— Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il souhaite que je le rejoigne ?

**Author's Note:**

> Un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis


End file.
